One Crazy Roadtrip
by TinaPlaysMC
Summary: Sky is planning a roadtrip... And he invites some friends to join him. What he gets, though, is a drunk spaceman, an emo guy with headphones, an axe-loving bacca, a hyper mudkip, and a crazy guy without his glasses. (One-shot.)


**Hey guys! I just had this crazy idea in my head, so why not post it? Enjoy! :)**

It was a bright, sunny afternoon. Sky, A.K.A Adam, the Butter God, was seen packing lots of luggage into the back of his car. He was

preparing for a road trip he had planned, and had invited some particular friends to come along... In total, he was expecting some

company and minute now. Then there was a big _crash!_, and five other guys came scrambling up the driveway. Sky blinked at the group

in front of him- a drunk spaceman, an emo guy in headphones, an axe-loving bacca, a hyper mudkip, and a crazy guy in glasses, A.K.A

Jason (TrueMU), Ty (deadlox), Jerome (ASFJerome), Quinton (HuskyMudkipper), and Ian (Ssundee). Yup, these were his friends.

Excitedly, Sky cheered "**ROAD TRIP!~" **And... they were off.

First stop- McDonalds. Yes, **_McDonalds._**You know, that really popular fast-food restaurant with the clown next door? That's the one.

While Ty (the only normal guy there) drove the car, everyone else squeezed into the back seat. "**_QUINTON! STOP BOUNCING THE_**

**_BACK SEAT!"_**A rather angry Ian said. He had his glasses off, so he was crazy-in-the-head at the moment. Of course, Quinton, after

being fed excessive amounts of sugar by Mitch the night before, couldn't help himself. _MEANWHILE, _Sky, Jerome, and a rather woozy

Jason watched "Slenderman Works at Burger King" on Jerome's IPad. "_**Psst. Jason. Chicken tenders. Sweet sauce all over my**_

_**body**__._" Jerome whispered in Jason's ear. Jason looked at him funnily. "**Huh? What? Did you say beat box all over my mommy?**"

He replied, dazed. Sky and Jerome cracked up laughing. "**_LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE HAD TOO MUCH WINNNE."_**Quinton suddenly

screamed, pointing at Jason. **"KEEP IT DOWN BACK THERE.**" Ty complained from the driver's seat, accidentally passing a few red

lights. Ty gulped as he heard police sirens behind him.

After bailing Ty out of jail, the group _**finally**_got to McDonalds. Bustling inside, the crowded around the front counter, where they would

order their food. "**What would you like,** **ma'am?" **A rather exasperated employee said to Jason. Unbeknownst to the spaceman, his

suit and visor had been spray-painted pink, so the employee had mistaken him as a woman. "**Uhhh, I'd like to have a-**" "**GIVE ME **

**FIVE OREO MCFLURRIES!" **One of the other guys interrupted. Then they all began screaming out their orders (Can you guess who

ordered what?) "**NONONO, I WANT A HAPPY MEAL! GIMME THAT SHREK TOY!" "FISH MCBITES! FISH MCBITES!" "****_Hey! I'm not _**

**_a fish!" "Wasn't talking to you, doofus." "_****SHUDDUP GUYS! JUST GET ME A BIG MAC AND I'M ALL SET!" "AAAGH! ALL OF YOU**

**GUYS INTERRUPTED ME! JUST GET ME SOME LARGE FRIES!" "NOOO, I WANT CHICKEN NUGGETS!"** Finally, they all quieted

down, leaving a rather baffled employee. In an orderly and efficient way, the whole group was escorted outside by some police

officers. (A.K.A they were kicked out.)

Now back inside the car, they were now headed to a paintball arena. In the back seat, Jerome, Sky, Jason, Quinton, and Ian had somehow managed

to construct a campfire and began to sing "The Campfire Song" rather off-tune. "**LET'S GATHER AROUND THE CAMPFIRE, AND SING A CAMPFIRE**

**SONG. A C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG...**" And so on. When they had finally gotten to the last verse... "**AND IT'LL HELP, IF YOU JUST SING**

**ALONG... YEAH!**" They had completely forgotten that it was impossible to make a campfire inside, otherwise the car would burn down. Then

Jerome's head caught on fire. "**AAAAH! HELP ME BIGGUMS MY FUR IS ON FIRE.**" They quickly pulled over and got out of the car, extinguishing the

burning furry animal. Unfortunately, the car wasn't as lucky. "**DAMMIT MUDKIP USE WATER GUN!**" Ty yelled. Getting some random hose, Quinton

first hosed down Ty until he was soaking wet, before finally extinguishing the car. Then, they continued to drive once more, despite the fact

that the car seats were sooty and charred.

When they had finally reached the paintball arena, they managed to have a good time without breaking anything... Accept when Jerome accidentally

ate a paintball and was sent to the hospital after throwing up on Sky repeatedly... And when Quinton was finally knocked out of his sugar high.

But everything was all good. After picking up the two humanoid animals, they headed home. Luckily, Quinton was sugar-free, Jason wasn't drunk, Ian

had his glasses back, and Jerome was just... Jerome.

Back at Sky's house, however, our favorite Bulgarian prankster had dropped by... BODIL40! Well, not exactly "dropped by" He and his friend, Simon,

had been showcasing the "Dirtbike Mod"... and they were doing their bike stunts on Sky's driveway. As Sky's rather charred car pulled up, Simon had

just pulled off a wheelie, though accidentally driving across the roof of the car, smashing the individuals inside. When the group finally emerged-

rather, well, _flattened, _Bodil asked, "How was the roadtrip?" Sky grinned, although he was missing a couple teeth, making the thumbs-up sign.

Yep, this was the life.


End file.
